Promise
by Callisto Nicol
Summary: Relena's standing on the balcony with thoughts of Heero when Noin gives her some sound advice.


Author's Note:  Real short, really sappy, product of ten minutes writing… For you, LM, 'cause I luv you so.  *dangles Key*

Disclaimer: Dun own it.

^*^*^*^*

Promise

^*^*^*^*

Leaning against the railing of the balcony, Relena looked out across the dark starry night, thoughts of Heero composing her mind.  A small smile played on her lips as she said a silent prayer for him.  She wondered if he was safe, if he was warm, and if he was thinking of her.  She entertained that idea a bit, him thinking of her at the same time she was thinking of him.  Their minds would be merged for one single moment.  Closing her eyes, her small smile grew a little bigger as she imagined him standing there next to her, holding her in his arms.  Her imagination was her best friend and could keep her company like no other.  Wrapping her arms around herself, she pretended it was Heero, imagining that all was right with life for that one moment, until she heard soft footsteps behind her.  Dropping her arms and opening her eyes, Relena turned around just in time to see Lucrezia Noin, her brother's wife, walk onto the balcony with her.

"Thinking of him again?" Noin asked.  A small nod was Relena's answer.  "I thought so.  It's what women like us do, Relena.  We let our thoughts dwell on only them in our solitude and we imagine how life would be perfect were they only here with us.  I can understand."

Relena smiled again.  "You really can read my mind, Lu…I guess you've had plenty of practice with this, waiting on my brother.  He must have been a hard one to wait for."

"Not really," Noin said, leaning against the balcony in imitation of Relena.  "I'd been waiting on him for years.  The only shocker was when he came to his senses finally and asked me to marry him.  I'd been beginning to think perhaps he didn't have any senses."  A laugh escaped Relena's throat, and the two sisters stood in a companionable silence for several minutes before Noin spoke up again.  "Many people think you're crazy to wait on him."

"I'd think I was crazy to wait on him, too, had he not promised me he'd return."

"Any reason why he left in the first place?" Noin asked.

Relena paused a moment before answering, collecting her thoughts so she could give a satisfactory answer.  "The war was finally over for him.  He knew it, I knew it.  He said he needed some time alone to collect himself and find his true inner self before he could love me the way I needed to be loved.  He promised me he'd come back, and I have the bear to hold him to his promise.  If he doesn't come back eventually, he left me a self destruct button inside of the bear so I can bush the button and rid myself of him once and for all."

"You'd never push that button, even if you were ninety-five and dying," Noin laughed.  "Either he doesn't know that, or he knows it all too well.  I'd say you've got yourself a keeper, Relena."

With a sigh, Relena responded, "Yes, if he ever decides to come back."

"Cheer up, it's only been a year.  He's probably trying to come back right now, but got himself lost.  Men are famous for that sort of thing.  Well, goodnight, don't wait up forever.  Love you."  With that Noin departed, leaving Relena alone again with her thoughts.   Leaning further against the balcony rail, Relena sank down enough to let her cheek rest on the rail.  Futilely she searched the darkness for any sign of her long lost love, but none was found.  Not really expecting anything different, Relena was rather surprised at her disappointment.  It had been that way every night since she'd taken up keeping an eye out for him, and it shouldn't disappoint her now anymore than it did that first night, but she couldn't keep the disappointment from rising.  _Oh well, c'est la vie._

 Letting out a sigh, she decided Noin was right.  She shouldn't wait up forever, even though she wanted to more than anything.  Heero would come back when he was good and ready, and not one minute before that.  Whenever that happened to be, she would be ready to accept him with outstretched arms, but right now she needed a little sleep.  Standing up straight she blew a kiss to Heero, wherever he may be in the world, and lipped "I love you," before turning in for the night.

Funny, how fate plays itself out.  The minute Relena turned around she hit solid brick, or the equivalent thereof.  Pushing the wall back, a truly happy grin lit up her face as her gaze came to rest upon the devil himself, Heero Yuy.  Heero didn't smile much, but he did just for her upon occasion and now was one of those occasions.  Not a word was shared between the two as she was crushed in his embrace, but not a word was needed.  He had found himself and had finally returned home, just like he promised.

^*^*^*^*

A/N: Aww, uber kawaii!  I think so, anyway. *dreamy sigh*  Sap queen has done it again! I AM VICTORIOUS!  Now, please do me the favour of reviewing and letting me know whether or not you share my view on my victory.  I love people who leave uplifting reviews; they become my heroes and keep me happy for the next day or so. ^__^  ~~Callisto 


End file.
